Twins?
by Mya Iras
Summary: Just when Percy thought his troubles were over, he finds his twin sister and an ancient force threatens to destroy the world. This is during missing time span in the books, and finally explains what happened and the start of the quest of the Seven. Includes Percabeth and Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I love the Percy Jackson series and I've had this idea for like years, so I finally decided to write it! Let me know what you think! Feel free to review! (I'm still new at this...So don't judge me!)**

**Also keep reading till at least chapter 7! The chapters aren't that long and trust me it gets MUCH better!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own no rights to the Percy Jackson series and its characters **

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy this is a great date. Thanks for the picnic that wasn't ruined by Hermes."

He grabbed my hand and said "You're welcome. I was so nervous some god would come and ruin our date again….."

We strolled down the street, hand in hand when suddenly, BOOM! The apartment a few buildings down caught completely on fire and instantly became a pile of rubble.

We ran toward the destroyed building, looking for the monster or demigod that caused it. Looking around, we saw that some mortals were lying unconscious in the rubble and realized no mortals were injured. I scoured the rubble until I saw what we were looking for.

"Percy! I found something!"

He came running over, and saw it: A circle about 6 feet all around, perfectly clear of any dust or debris, surrounding a girl. She had long, dirty blonde hair that framed her face, and appeared to be about fifteen or sixteen. Her eyes were closed and appeared to not be breathing.

"We have to go help her. If she's still alive, she needs to be brought to camp."

He began to take a step toward the girl, but I hold out my arm to hold him back. "Percy, wait." I picked up a piece of debris and threw it towards the circle. The moment the rock was about to enter the circle, it disintegrated in a wall of energy that surrounded the circle.

"We still have to help her." Percy said, determined. I kissed him one last time, and he walked into the circle…

**Yeah, I kinda like cliff hangers…sorry XD….but the more popular this gets the faster **I'll** write chapters! Hope you like it so far! Sorry this chapter was kinda short…but I like how this ended**

**So please keep reading till at least chapter 7! The chapters aren't that long and trust me it gets MUCH better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter! I hope your enjoying this story and I don't have to remind you how much authors love getting reviews! Remember the more popular this story gets, the quicker Ill make chapters so tell your friends! Also, in case I ever get writers block...feel free to PM me ideas you have for the story. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Nico Di Angelo does not belong to me and no amount arguing is going to change the fact that Nico and all friends belong to Rick Riordan **

**Percy's POV**

There was a sickening pop as I walked through the energy, but I appeared unharmed. Are you alright?" Annabeth asked cautiously. I exaggerated checking myself for bruises or singe marks then said, "I'm fine Wise Girl...stop worrying so much. This force field is probably only meant to keep mortals out. It's perfectly safe for demigod." Annabeth sighed in exasperation and said "I hope your right Seaweed Brain. It better not just be your Achilles heel that saved you. But I'm staying over here. "I sighed and shook my head, then quickly reached through the energy wall, and pulled her through.

"Oh my gods! Percy! I could have just died if you weren't right!" she screamed at me.

"But I was right! See, there was nothing to worry about Annabeth!" I exclaimed. "Yeah I guess so..." Annabeth retorted. "Now let's go find out who she is and what she did to cause this mess." We cautiously walked over to the mysterious girl and kneeled down next to her. "I don't understand, she should've been brought to camp months ago..." Annabeth said.

Suddenly, the girl's eyelids flashed open to reveal beautiful, large eyes and she sat up quickly. "Where am I?" She asked, confused. "And who are you?" She quickly surveyed her surroundings and her eyes grew even larger in alarm. "What happened here?"

"Calm down." Annabeth said calmly. "We're friends...this building exploded and we were hoping you could tell US what happened here. Do you remember anything before the explosion?"

"Umm...I don't remember anyth...wait yes...I remember...I was researching something for a school project...mythology...Greek...and my Aunt came over and began to shout at me and told me that I shouldn't have been looking it up...then she said something...and then the next thing I knew I was here, where we are now."

Annabeth and I exchanged looks. I turned towards the girl and asked, "Do you remember what your aunt said?"

"Ummm...something along the lines of...'Holy Hades...he found us'. " The girl said. "Wait...why am I telling you all this...I don't even know your names."

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson. And you are...?"

"I'm Pearl Jackson... Funny how that works out...isn't it. Guess it's a pretty common last name." Pearl shrugged. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" She asked. "And why do you care so much about what happened?" "No reason...but you should probably come with us." I said. "But what about my Aunt?" Pearl asked. "She'll be fine...but you really need to come with us."

After a long taxi ride, we finally reached Camp Half-Blood. "There it is, Half-Blood hill," I said. Pearl gave a confused look, and then asked, "What's half-blood mean?" Annabeth quickly interrupted me as I began to tell her and said, "Here we are...let's get out" and paid the cab driver.

As we walked passed Peleus, Pearl let out a gasp. "Is that...a dragon?" I smiled at her shocked expression and said, "Yep, it protects the Golden Fleece." Pearl looked overwhelmed, but kept walking. Once we got to the Big House, Annabeth told Pearl to wait on the porch.

Me and Annabeth entered the Big House and immediately went to Chiron who was playing a friendly game of pinochle.

"Chiron" Annabeth began. "We found another demigod." "And why are you coming to me about it? Give them a temporary room and show them around camp...you know how to do orientation." Chiron said obviously not wanting to be interrupted during his game. "But this one is... special". I replied. We quickly told Chiron the details of our encounter with Pearl and his cheerful face grew worried. "It seems that an explosion like that would only come from one of the gods…...I wonder what about this girl caused such wrath." Chiron said softly. "Well, give her a room, and normal orientation, but keep a close eye on her. Make sure nothing else happens."

Annabeth and Percy returned to the porch and Pearl, seeing them come out, stood. "Well, what are you going to do with me? Throw me into the fire? Explode me?" Annabeth smiled slightly and said "We're not going to do anything to you. Just come inside and we'll give you a room. Then we'll show you around camp."

After Pearl settled in, we took her around camp and told her about her heritage. "So... I'm related to all these kids here?" Pearl asked. "Well...sorta I mean godly blood isn't really DNA genetics. It's sorta like...your family that isn't blood related...like your step-cousins and stuff. Your considered family but not by blood. I mean it's ok if me and Percy date because we're not really related but if we were to say, I was dating one of Athena's sons...to would be like dating your brother. Get it?" Annabeth explained. "Yeah...I guess..."

"You're taking this better than other demigods." I said. Pearl shrugged her shoulders and replied "Well if you say so...I guess I kinda just expected something was going on that was supernatural...you know…all those freaky storms and stuff last year."

Grover then trotted over to us and bleated, "Hi Percy, Hey Annabeth, and hi! I'm Grover! Who might you be?" Pearl looked a little surprised but answered, "Umm…hey, I'm Pearl...excuse me for asking but are you...part goat?" Grover smiled and said "Finally! A camper who doesn't first think that I'm part donkey or sheep. And my kind is called satyrs. So who's your godly parent Pearl?" "Umm...I don't know" she said shyly. Grover suddenly perked up and said, "This is the perfect time to test my newest project!" I gave a confused look, and asked Grover, "What project?"

"I've testing different demigod smells and I think I've got it now. So now, if I smell a demigod I can tell what godly parent they belong to! Pearl, you don't mind if I smell you for a moment do you?" Grover said excitedly. Pearl nervously responded"...ummm I guess so?" "Great!" Grover said, and he began to sniff the air around her. He gave a puzzled look then asked "Percy, why did you bring a mortal here?"

**I'm sorry if you really hate cliffhangers but I felt like this was a good place to leave off at. Sorry if some of the characters are out of character!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in a while….sorry…school and stuff but here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series otherwise, this story would have happened years ago.**

Pearl's POV

"Mortal?" Annabeth said confused. "Grover, I don't think your new trick works. Pearl is obviously a demigod." Grover made a face and replied "It works Annabeth, I tried it on other demigods and then they were claimed. And I don't know how, but Pearl doesn't smell like a demigod at all.

"I don't understand. If she isn't a demigod, why would she be surrounded by a force field after a building blew up because she researched Greek mythology?" Percy said.

"Look, don't ask me...I just know her scent is completely mortal. You should probably talk to Chiron. Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but Juniper will kill me if I'm late for our date again! Bye!" And Grover trotted away.

Annabeth called over a boy, "Hey Nico, sorry but could you finish Pearl's tour of camp? Me and Percy need to talk with Chiron."

"Sure Annabeth," the boy said. He turned towards me. "Hi, I'm Nico."

Looking up at the boy, I expected to see a small, scrawny, boy about the age of 13. Instead, there before me, was at a boy around the age of 15, about my height, and beautiful, shiny black hair that fell slightly in front of his eyes. He had solemn but handsome features and dark, sad eyes, like he had been through so much already in his life.

He wore a black aviator's jacket, black jeans, a white t-shirt with a black skull design in the left corner. He wore a chain for a belt, a silver skull ring and at his side hung a pure black sword.

I realized I was staring and quickly looked away. "Hi...umm...I'm Pearl..." I said nervously.

"See you guys soon...sorry for leaving you Pearl...have fun!" Annabeth said as she and Percy walked towards the Big House.

Nico completed the tour in a fun and interesting way, and was making me laugh the entire time, which seemed strange since he seemed like the quiet type.

"Where is your cabin?" I asked, intrigued.

"Umm...it's over on the right...Hades cabin...it's the one with skeletons guarding the door and green fire torches." He said.

"Your dads Hades? That's cool, I guess. I don't know much about the gods, but your cabin's pretty cool...did you design it yourself?"

Nico stood dumbstruck for a moment. "Um...yeah... but I had a little help drawing out the design. Sketching isn't exactly a strength of Hades..."

"Oh that's cool. Does anyone else live there with you, I mean…do you have siblings?" I asked.

"Not any living ones...my sister died a few years ago...other than that...Hades hasn't sired any other children..." Nico said softly.

"That sounds lonely. Do you have a girlfriend or friends that you hang out with?" I asked anxiously.

"Well...I'm not usually at camp and even when I'm here I usually isolate myself or talk to Percy and I don't have a girlfriend." Nico said.

I let out a slight sigh of relief then said "I should probably get back to the Big House..."Nico looked disappointed but agreed.

We walked in silence until we reached the Big House. I turned and said "Thanks for the tour Nico...it was...nice." and gave him a cute smile. Nico shrugged like it was no big deal but seemed happy.

Walking inside... I heard voices quietly speaking in a room down the hall. I crept closer until I could make out what they were saying.

"...but how is that possible Chiron?" A voice Pearl recognized as Annabeth's said.

"What could have the power?" Another voice, probably Percy's said.

"The most powerful gods, the big three, once every millennium under a special and extremely rare occasion, they are empowered with triple the power they had normally. The gods can harvest the power and use it when they wish, but only once until the circumstances happen once again. Originally, Hades and Poseidon used their powers to destroy more than half of the Titan's army, which was part of the reason the gods won the Titan War. Zeus originally saved his power, and then used it to defeat his brothers and become ruler of the gods. "A voice I concluded was Chiron's replied.

Annabeth said."What's the rare circumstance that enhances their powers?"

"A powerful storm or natural disaster is usually the mortal cover for it. Pompeii was one. But Mount Vesuvius explosion was only part of it. In the then undiscovered Americas, every deceased animal, insect and person ever to die there, rose up and terrorized the continents. And a horrible lightning storm was spread all across Indonesia and Australia. But this only lasted a couple days. Then all that remained was ash, dirt and burn marks. I don't quite remember what it was exactly, but I know something like this happened about 15 years ago, but Zeus used his 'enhanced power' to weave the mist so tightly that every living creature forgot. "Chiron said softly.

"So you think it was either Poseidon or Hades...but why would they? What purpose would they have? We know that Thalia, Percy and Nico are the only big three children in existence!" Annabeth interrupted.

Suddenly a conch horn was blown and Chiron said. "Time for dinner you two and Percy, find Pearl and bring her to dinner."

I quickly ran upstairs to my temporary room and just as I threw myself into a chair, Percy came and brought me to dinner.

Sitting at the table with Chiron and Dionysus was strange enough, but dumping food into the fire was almost too much. Some satyrs tried to make small talk with me but soon gave up after I obviously was distracted and just nodded or said "uh huh."

After dinner, all the campers ran toward the armory or their cabins. Percy came up to me and said "Capture the flag, it's pretty popular." I watched as campers strapped on armor and grabbed sharp spears and weapons and gave him a quizzical look "You guys seem take a game pretty seriously. Do I get to play?" Percy looked surprised but said "Sure, if you want you can be on my team. We're red. Are alliance is Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus and Dionysus. Everyone else is with Athena."

Annabeth came up and said "Actually, Percy I was thinking she'd be on my team. I'd be better at explaining. Besides you have to try your hardest so I feel like I played a good game when I win." I smiled and said "No offense Percy but I'll stick with Annabeth, I don't want to get in your way, besides I prefer blue to red." I flashed a quick smile then ran off toward the armory with Annabeth.

Reaching the armory Annabeth said, "I think I'll put you on border patrol..."

**Sorry if you dislike my description of Nico but that how I picture him. Anyway hope your enjoying the story! Remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it takes so long to update...I'm really busy...but here's the next chapter!**

**Also for those of you that noticed the incorrect age of Nico...I commend you on your awesome observing skills and being a true PJO fan! I am aware of his age change. I purposefully made him 15 for future chapters and such. I didn't want there to be that much of an age gap between Pearl and Nico and I had to make Pearl 16 so...yeah but thank you to those of you who noticed! **

**Anyway...here's Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: again, rights to PJO do not belong to me.**

Pearl's POV

Strapping on a breastplate waaay to large for my tiny figure I looked around and saw campers snickering at me. I turned towards the small mirror and saw I looked completely ridiculous.

XXXL armor and a helmet that almost completely covered my eyes, was nothing compared to the giant shield an Ares child had chucked at me. The thing must have weighed at least as much as me. A sword had been tossed into my hands but it weighed at least 95 lbs and was not only extremely off balance, but the handle was almost too big to wrap my hand around it. Annabeth came over and tried to mask her laugh.

"The Ares children don't really care about other demigods...here let me help you." Annabeth tightened the straps holding the armor in place so they wouldn't fall of my body the movement she moved.

"Thanks" I said, embarrassed. Annabeth smiled and said "no problem." She began to walk away but I quickly asked "wait. What's border control?" "Ahh..." Annabeth said. "That would be better for Percy to explain...but...basically just standing by the creek and keeping the reds away."That's it? I think I can do that." I said hoping I could. Annabeth smiled slightly then looking down at my sword, chuckled and said "They gave you that sword? We should probably find you one that didn't used to belong to a 10 foot tall giant..."

Annabeth and I searched the weapons quickly and just before Chiron signaled for the game to begin, Annabeth thrusted an off balanced sword into my hands. "Sorry...it's the best I can do right now." Annabeth said apologetically. I gave her a half smile and said "well at least I can hold it." Then followed Annabeth out into the woods.

When the conch horn was blown, I immediately knew I was in trouble. I had absolutely no idea how to use a sword or fight off the gang of reds coming toward me. As they grew closer, I stepped forward nervously to fight them off. Just as they were raising their weapons, I detected out of the corner of my eye, Percy quickly making his way closer and closer to the creek. Ignoring the gang, I stealthily ran over to where he was about to cross the border. Just as he was about to leap over, I clumsily attacked him with my sword.

He quickly deflected it and was about to strike me down, but looked at my half covered face, saw me, gave an impish smile and said "You should know something; I'm not the best person to pick a fight with, especially near water..."

He focused on the creek and suddenly a small wave of water was hurdling towards me, slashing me back 15 feet. I hit my head against a tree, making all of my armor clatter against my body. I heard the snickers of several campers and I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. Suddenly, anger and adrenaline overtook me. I stood up shakily, my eyes narrowing on Percy who was returning to his route to the flag. I ran towards Percy, clumsily thrusting my sword.

He easily deflected my thrusts, which just made me angrier that I couldn't even hit him. I fell back into the creek and felt a surge of power. Suddenly the sword became balanced and my thrusts became less jagged. Percy seemed to realize the change as well, and squinted his eyebrows in confusion. He easily knocked the sword out of my hand and knocked me back into the creek with the butt of his sword.

Suddenly, I was no longer controlling my actions. I stood, willed the water to rise as if I had done a million times before, and I felt the power of the ocean seep into me. Percy tried to continue to the flag but a tentacle of water grabbed him. He brushed it away but not before I willed funnel of water to form around him.

Percy's eyes widened in alarm and he tried to disperse the funnel. I willed the funnels to tighten around Percy and freeze around him. He broke free, and willed a large wave to encase me against a tree. I quickly broke it and we both willed 20 foot tall waves to rise and hurdled them towards each other.

The moment the two waves crashed into one another, a giant earthquake rumbled, louder than anything I had ever heard. The shock wave, heading out from the impact, knocked down both of us. I felt my head smash against a rock, and with all the energy drained out of me, I closed my heavy eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on the ground, surrounded by several campers, feeling extremely fatigued. Annabeth leaned over Percy a few feet away, then she realized I was awake, came running over to where I lay.

"What happened? There was an awful earthquake and then we found you and Percy here knocked out cold. A few campers claimed to have seen you two fighting, but don't remember much. What happened?" I tried to speak but my mouth was so dry, I could only whimper quietly. When I had had something to drink and Percy had awoken, Percy told Annabeth what had happened. Annabeth eyed me warily then, as Chiron came trotting over, the camp (which had gathered around us) made a collective gasp. I was bathed in a green light which was emanating above me. The entire camp knelt before me as Chiron said "Hail Pearl Jackson..._Daughter of Poseidon, the Sea God._

**We all knew that was coming. Anyway remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it takes so long to update...I'm really busy...also tell anyone you know who also likes PJO fanfiction about this! Also thanks to those of you who reviewed (even those that confused me a bit) it's really awesome getting reviews! So...yeah...review! review-review-review! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely no rights to PJO or any of its amazing characters :)**

Pearl's POV

Seeing how it was late, Chiron decided it would be best for me to spend the night in the Big House then move into the Poseidon cabin in the morning.

After my claiming, most of the campers avoided me and creepily stole obvious glances over in my direction. Back in the Big House, I silently sat on the bed, awaiting the return of Percy and Annabeth who had gone onto the porch and were talking quietly. As I sat in silence, I caught some of their words drifting through the slightly open window.

"...this means that my father broke it twice! She's way too old to have been born before last summer." A boy's voice said.

"Actually Percy..." A muffling sound covered Annabeth's next words.

"...Lets go ask her..."

A few moments later Annabeth and Percy knocked on the door and walked in. I spun towards them "Well…?" I said expectantly.

"Pearl...when's your birthday?" Annabeth asked. I drew back, surprised at such a strange question at a time like this. "August 18th...why?"

Annabeth looked up at Percy, her eyes wide. "Pearl...I think you and Percy are twins...you are the same age, same last name and same godly parent. Do you know anything about your mother?"

I shook my head slowly. "I was told by my aunt that she died when I was a baby. But she said I look like her..."

Percy stepped forwards and said "You do look similar to my mom. Actually you look more like her than I do."

I furrowed my eyebrows and said "So what happened? I mean...why were we separated?"

Suddenly Chiron wheeled in his wheelchair. "Siblings of gods are dangerous, especially those of the big three. Twins are even more dangerous and I don't ever remember twins of Poseidon ever-surviving childhood. It's amazing your both alive. Poseidon probably ensured you two were separated so it would be harder for Zeus and Hades to find both of you and so you wouldn't destroy each other. You saw tonight how powerful you both are together. Together, you are probably as powerful as a god."

Annabeth's eyes opened wide in realization." So that's why Poseidon made Pearl's scent that of a mortal's. He probably hoped that she could live her life without ever having to know about gods or demigods. He knew that if she ever met Percy terrible things could happen!"

"Correct my dear. Now off to your cabins, it's very late and you all have a big day tomorrow. Now get some sleep, you all look exhausted. When everyone left, I instantly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

At midnight, I awoke with a start. I sat up in bed and listened to see if anyone had made a noise and woken me, but the house was dead silent. Looking down I saw that a faint silver glow was leading out of the bedroom and up the stairs. Getting out bed, I quietly followed the light to a trapdoor leading into what I supposed was the attic.

I opened the trapdoor expecting to see a dark empty room, but instead found a largish room filled with strange boxes and things. The room was filled with a silver glow that allowed me to see quite well. I saw dragon claws, broken weapons, and pieces of clothing and jewelry. As I stepped forward, I felt a fuzzy thing against my bare foot. I had stepped on a pink frilly scarf that smelled faintly of perfume. Reading the tag, I saw that it was found by Annabeth and Percy. Putting it down I smiled thinking about how they might have found it.

I realized that the silver glow was focused around a shelf full of junk. I made my way over to it, but along the way clumsily stepping on things and loudly tripping over a box. I stood still, positive I had woken up someone, but the house remained eerily still. Reaching for the shelf, I began to remove boxes and junk. After removing several items, I uncovered a small, long black velvet case with a golden trident emblem engraved on the top. The moment I picked it up, the silver glow dissipated leaving me to clumsily find my way through the dark house back to my room.

Once I arrived back at my room, I sat on the bed gazing intently at the beautiful box. Upon opening it, I found that inside was a beautiful dagger. The entire dagger was about 12 inches long and the blade was a pale white. The handle was pitch black and bamboo like. Where the metal met the handle, the handle bent outwards and curved slightly. At the base of the handle, was a beautiful shining sapphire with a gleaming white pearl in the middle of the gem.

I stared at it in awe. I traced the blade wondering what it was made of. When my finger glazed the gem, I accidently pressed against it. Suddenly the dagger shrunk down into a stunning ring with similar features as the dagger. I was surprised but pressed the gem on the ring and it grew back into the dagger. Pressing the jewel once again, I slid the ring on my finger and to my surprise, it fit perfectly. Twisting the ring backwards with my thumb, I pressed the jewel with my palm and the dagger grew in my hand. After practicing this technique several times, I could have the dagger grow from ring to dagger in less than two seconds.

About to fall back asleep, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, a small piece of paper inside the case. Opening the paper, I grew alarmed at what it read:

Duo of the sea beware above

A danger lurks, moved by love

Yes, true love will carry through

But fail, and lose one of you

**So there's my prophecy, I know it's not nearly as good as Rick Riordans but it's the best I could come up with...hope enjoyed this chapter! (Sorry if it's kinda boring) XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me and I promise I'll try to never go so long without updating again. Don't forget to check out my new story ****World Without the Gods.**** Enjoy this chapter! **

Pearl's POV

The next morning I moved into the Poseidon cabin. It was the first cabin on the left from Zeus's cabin and was long and low. The outside walls were a rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral and inside it smelled like a breezy ocean day and the walls glowed. There were six bunks two which looked like they had been used before and on the windowsills were beautiful sea anemones and strange glowing plants in water-filled vases. Hanging from the ceiling were beautiful hand crafted bronze horses with tails that seemed to be swimming through the air.

Walking inside, I gasped when I saw how amazing it was. Hanging by what was obviously Percy's bed, was a shield with marvelous pictures of him and Annabeth and some other things and people. Next to that was a large, black horn which was obviously belonged to some kind of magical creature. While I had been sleeping, Grover and Percy had put up a shimmering sea green silk curtain, splitting the cabin in half. When I had brought all I had and placed it on a bunk, (which were only a few toiletries and a few extra pairs of clothes) I was given a camp schedule and followed Percy and Annabeth around the whole day.

When we were finishing up our last activity before dinner, (which was canoeing) I timidly showed Percy and Annabeth the prophecy I had found the night before. "Why did you wait to show this to us now?" Annabeth asked. "I...umm….I don't know….we were busy?" I said shyly. Annabeth shook her head and said "It doesn't matter now; we better go show this to Chiron."

We hurried to the Big House and found Chiron casually playing pinochle with invisible beings. Chiron looked up at us, saw the distressed looks on our faces and immediately dismissed the invisible players. "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. Annabeth handed Chiron the prophecy, and for a while Chiron sat there studying it. "What does it mean Chiron?" Annabeth asked. "Where did you find this?" He finally said. I swallowed hard and said "I found it in the attic…with this" I pressed the ring on my finger and the dagger grew in my hand.

I held it out to Chiron and he gingerly picked it up. "I haven't seen this blade in two thousand years." He said. "This dagger was given to me by the fates long ago and they foretold that only one person can wield it and the time they are alive would be different from any other age. Many demigods have tried to wield this dagger but none has ever been able to even touch it until now." He handed it carefully back to me and I pressed the jewel and it shrunk back into a ring. He continued, "When this blade was given to me, this prophecy was given as well. It seems that these two things are entwined. We should wait until a sign is given for a quest to be called, but be prepared, I believe sometime this summer we'll have to have a quest. "

That night at the campfire, Annabeth and Percy sat together towards the front of the group trying to act like nothing was on their minds except the cheesy song lyrics. They had invited me to sit with them but I kindly declined and sat in the back of the group of people. Half- way through the night, Nico came over and sat down next to me and handed me a sheet of paper. "These are the lyrics to the songs in case you want to sing along." He said. I gave him a half-hearted smile in gratitude and said "Thanks Nico….you know I thought that you weren't the campfire sort of guy, guess I was wrong, you must be a real social butterfly."

Nico laughed "I usually avoid the campfire as much as possible, but I was walking past and I saw you sitting here all alone. I decided to give you some company. Sorry if I kinda intruded, do you want me to leave?" He started to get up but I gently pulled his hand and said "No, it's kind of nice just sitting here talking. I didn't want to sit with Percy and Annabeth and sing a bunch of songs I've never heard before, and I have a lot on my mind. Besides I've been meaning to ask what your sword's made out of ever since I met you."

Nico pulled out his black sword and turned it so it glistened in the light. "It's made of Stygian iron. The metal only can be found in the depths of Tartarus and can only be crafted by the eldest Cyclops. It helps me control the dead..." He hesitated a moment before continuing "….It was also a gift from my father…..anyway, what's so upsetting that you can't enjoy your first campfire?" I took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened. While I was talking I didn't realize I had been nervously twisting the ring around my finger until I finished the story. I accidently pressed the jewel and the dagger appeared in my hand. Nico looked down and seemed to choke when he saw it.

"Do you know what that blade's made of?" He asked cautiously. I gave him quizzical look and said "I'm not sure, and Percy and Annabeth said they had never seen anything like it. Do you know what it's made of?" Nico nodded slowly. "It's extremely rare. Only a few weapons have ever been made with this type of metal. It's a mixture of celestial bronze and the Roman equivalent of celestial bronze, imperial gold. When the two metals are combined, the only way to keep them from destroying each other is for it to be cooled in _Ichor, _the blood of the gods. The process is so difficult and dangerous only a master Cyclops forger could ever achieve creating a blade, and the gods forbade anyone to make anymore after several weapons were made because of how dangerous it was…" he trailed off. "How do you know so much about it?" I asked, surprised. "I travel a lot; I learn things along the way, meet different people." Nico replied.

"Where do you travel" I asked, intrigued.

"Lots of different places, China, California, Greece, Australia, one time Antarctica for a moment, gosh that was a mistake….."

"Wow, you travel all over the world?! How do you get to all these places? Wait, Antarctica?!"

"Yeah, Antarctica was when I was just learning…and I can Shadow Travel."

"Shadow Travel?"

"Yeah basically you use the 'shadows' in different places to teleport from 'shadow' to 'shadow'."

"That's sound really cool."

"It is…would you like to try? We can get away from this campfire for a moment. Probably no one will notice if were gone for a little while. You might feel a bit unsettled the first time you try, but since you aren't the one controlling it you should be fine"

We silently left the campfire and into the woods. We stopped near a tree and Nico said "Hold my hand then run towards the tree" "Ummm….Nico? That sounds kinda cra…." He cut me off and said "Trust me. On the count of three, run towards the tree. One. Two. Three!"

I ran towards the tree holding Nico's hand. Right before we hit the tree I closed my eyes tightly and suddenly felt like I was moving extremely fast. I cautiously opened my eyes but only saw blackness. Creepy sounds like moans and some screams surrounded us and a cold chill went up my spine. But I could still feel Nico's firm hand holding me tightly so we wouldn't be separated. But just as quickly as it had begun, it ended and we were in a completely different location.

The bright sun blinded me for a moment but when my eyes adjusted, I saw Nico yawning and quickly stretching. "Shadow Travel makes me a bit drowsy, but don't worry I'll be fine." He said. Looking around, I realized where we were, "We're at the Great Wall of China! I've always wanted to go here!" I gave Nico a huge hug then pulled away in embarrassment "Sorry, I'm just so excited." Nico gave a small smile and said "No its fine..." We explored a bit but eventually we decided it was time to get back before someone noticed our absence.

We Shadow Travelled back and sat back down at the campfire just as Chiron was standing up to dismiss everyone to their cabins for the night. Suddenly there was a bright flash and there standing before all of us was the god Hermes. He nodded in acknowledgement towards his children in the Hermes cabin then spoke in a booming voice, "Zeus has sent me to announce that a quest must be taken to stop a terrible force which threatens s to awaken the sleeping Earth, Gaea". Annabeth addressed Hermes "What terrible force is awaking Gaea?" Hermes looked uncomfortable, "Zeus has declared that I shall not tell you what the force is" Percy stood. "Meaning none of you know do you?" Hermes frowned and started to glow. "You already have your prophecy. Now hurry, you only have so much time before she is awakened. "We all shielded our eyes and Hermes disappeared in a shining light.

Chiron cleared his throat and recited the prophecy to the rest of the camp. There were mummers throughout the entire camp, but Chiron silenced them and addressed Percy "The fates have already ordained who the leaders of this quest will be, Percy and Pearl. Who else will join your quest?" Chiron asked. Percy thought for a second and said "I need someone I can trust and who may understand this. Annabeth, will you come?"Wait a second…" I stood up and said. "Can't more than 3 people go on a quest? Nico should come too he can help. This may be some monster from the underworld he can control."

Percy gave me an apologetic look and said "Only three people can go on a quest, the few times more than three went, bad things happened…." This sent off another ripple of mummers throughout the camp and Chiron silenced them once more and sent all but me, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico back to their cabins. "Who is coming on your quest Percy and Pearl?" "Annabeth" Percy said. "No, Nico should come" I argued. Nico stepped towards me and said "Look I don't need to come; I'll be fine here…." Chiron nodded and said, "Alright it's settled then, Percy, Pearl and Annabeth, you will all set out on your quest tomorrow."

**Yeah….sorry if it's not what you were hoping for…..But I did my best!…..AND remember to review and tell me what you thought! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, whatever you want! Just give me feedback so future chapters can be even better! Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So I've been rereading my previous chapters and I was like omg eww my writing seems so bad! SO I'm gonna try to write better for you guys! Yay! Also I'll probably be writing from Pearls POV now…..but you can review and tell me which you like better ANYWAY…..Here's another chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

_Pearl's POV_

The next morning, I was violently shaken awake by Annabeth. "Hurry up and get dressed. Argus is going to drive us to the city in thirty minutes." I stumbled out of my bunk and blinked to see clearly. "Where's Percy?" I asked, partly yawning. "He's doing last minute eating…" Annabeth said with a slight smile. "Okay?..." I gave Annabeth a quizzical look.

"Yeah, he wanted to fill himself up, just in case a harpy steals our food."

I closed my eyes and blinked hard to awaken myself. "Okay…be at the van in thirty minutes?"

Annabeth nodded in agreement then strolled to the cabin door and winked "Don't forget to say goodbye to Nico..." she teased. I rolled my eyes and figured Annabeth was good at reading emotions. I quickly got changed into jean shorts, converse and a blue and silver shirt, with a swirly design mimicking waves. I quickly tied my long hair into a loose side braid and ran towards the top of the hill where the Golden Fleece glistened brightly in the pinks, oranges and yellows of the rising sun.

Suddenly, Nico appeared out of the shadows in front of me. "Weren't you going to say goodbye?" he asked. I blushed when I saw how cute he looked with the sun hitting his face and said "uhhh…bye Nico…I wish you could come. It would have been really fun." I smiled, then on impulse, gave him a quick hug and ran toward the van leaving Nico smiling slightly. Annabeth and Percy were just hopping into the van when I jumped in.

"I can't believe I've only been at Camp Half-Blood for a day and now I'm leaving….." I said sadly. Percy smiled impishly and said "We've all been there sis….." I grimaced and shook my head "No don't say that…that's way to awkward….don't call me 'sis"." Annabeth nodded her head in agreement "Yeah I was thinking that too…..it's strange and creepy." Percy playfully shrugged his shoulders. I shifted uncomfortably and said "So where are we going?" "We have no idea" Percy replied. I lifted one eyebrow and said "So we're just gonna wander around America aimlessly until we find something?" Percy nodded "Yep. That's pretty much the plan." "No it's not Percy!" Annabeth said cheerfully. "We have to find someone who knows Gaea well, as well as the history of the previous war against her." I felt so confused. "Ok...So who's Gaea and why was there a war against her?"

Annabeth's eyes glistened as she began "Well, ""How about I tell her the short version…yours is too….detailed."Percy interrupted. Annabeth looked a little upset but agreed. "So, Gaea is basically the mother of everything. She gave to birth to Uranus, and then those two had the titans and lots more kids. Then the titans basically had the war against the gods and when they lost, Gaea got pissed and decided to have more kids and they were going to destroy all the gods…they were like 'anti gods'. Anyway when they lost Gaea was put to sleep by the gods for all eternity."

Annabeth frowned a little at his description, and I said "so…is Gaea trying to destroy us?" "No, I don't think so. I mean the prophecy says beware above, that may be Zeus, but is may be Uranus. Gaea is still sleeping, and probably won't wake up unless there's a powerful being to wake her. We may have to go back to Atlas's Mountain Percy…." Annabeth said quietly. Percy's eyes got wide and he reached up and touched is gray hair which he and Annabeth shared.

I figured it was best to ask what happened there later and said "So how are we going to get there, we can't exactly fly….and we can't make Argus drive us all the way to….umm….where's this mountain? "California" Annabeth and Percy said simultaneously. I choked and managed to breath out "Cal…Cali…California!? Cali-freakin-fornia!?"

Percy chuckled a bit. "Yeah…Cali-freakin-fornia. And we'll have to walk, or swim, or hitchhike. Like we normally do."

The rest of drive was us trying to decide what do to once we got to the mountain. Argus dropped us to Philadelphia and said that was the farthest he could drive us. He winked at me with 5 of his eyes and drove off. "Now what." I said. "We find a way to get to California. Most likely a train." It took us about two hours to find the train station. When we walked in, I immediately tensed. I hated the feeling of being watched and knew someone, or something was watching us now. When we finally got to the ticket window after 20 minutes of waiting in line, we saw a dull, boring woman with a voice who made you want to scream. "Where. Do. You. Want. To. Go." The ticket woman said in a slow, nasal, robot tone.

"San Francisco. One Way trip please. 3 adults." Annabeth responded. "O. Kay. Let. Me. Check. And. See." The woman typed so slowly into her computer I wondered how she ever got the job there. After what seemed to be 15 minutes, she said "Yes. We. Have. That. But. The. Train. Leaves. In. 7. Minutes. It. Costs. $342.83. For. One. Ticket." All of our eyes grew wide, knowing we didn't have that much money. "Uhh, are there any multi-city tickets?" I said quickly. "Let. Me. Check." After another fifteen minutes of her typing, she said "Yes. There. Is. A. Train. That. Leaves. Tomorrow. At. 2pm. For. New. Orleans. Then. For. San. Francisco. Tickets. On. Sale. For. $21.12. For. One. Ticket." "Ok, we'll take it." I said and quickly paid the money. Just as we were leaving, a huge man in a tourist hat and Hawaiian shirt to small for his grotesque belly to hold came up to us, grabbed Annabeth's and Percy's shoulders and said, "You demigods are getting dumber and dumber. Not only do you walk into my territory, you brought a mortal along for protection!" Percy quickly uncapped Riptide and slashed at the man, just missing his giant belly. The man laughed at Percy's failed attempt. "You think you can defeat me, Perseus Jackson?!" He laughed some more. "No mortal has bested me in millennia. You'll never succeed." Percy raised his sword once more and said "Not in a millennia?! Then I guess you're overdue!" He charged the man, but the man transformed into an enormous dragon.

Let me get one thing straight. This was not a normal friendly dragon you see in cartoons or see as cheerful little figurines hugging children. This was a giant four-headed, serpent creature with talons the size of a Christmas tree. Two of its heads mouths dripped with thick, dark purple gooey liquid, while the other two heads leaked an orange, watery substance. Whenever a few drops of the fluids combined on the floor; a miniature explosion erupted, followed by a small mushroom cloud.

Annabeth's eyes grew wide when she realized who the monster was. She yelled across the mortals screams of terror, "Guys, that's Cychreides. He's a Dracone or multi-headed serpent who was raised as a pet by Cychreus; a son of Poseidon. But Cychreides went insane and terrorized the island of Salamis until finally Cychreus had to destroy him."

"Ha!" The dragon bellowed. "That story's all jumbled and confused, since it's hardly ever told. Yes, Cychreus raised me from birth, but as a pet?! Ha! He would underfeed me and abuse me every day. "Insane"? No, I discovered that the island of Salamis used to belong to the dragons as a breeding ground until he came and destroyed it. Well, I did to him what he did to my kind; I destroyed his entire island until he finally stabbed me with my own talon. And now I find another son of Poseidon. If I can't release my wrath upon Cychreus, then his half-brother will do just as well!"

And with that, the dragon attacked Percy, just narrowly missing his left leg after he rolled out of the way.

"Come on you coward! Stop avoiding the inevitable! Surrender and maybe I won't eat your mortal friend!" the dragon roared.

I quickly made my dagger appear and stabbed the dragon's gigantic tail. The dragon howled with pain and two of the heads spun towards me, the other two still trained on Percy. Just when one of the heads was about to bite me, Annabeth appeared and slashed at its neck, repeatedly. The head tumbled off of the neck and dissipated into a pile of dust, but its neck still moved, oozing orange liquid. The second head continued snapping at me and Annabeth, just missing us when we jumped away.

Then, I had an idea. I yelled "Annabeth, go help Percy! I have an idea!" Annabeth ran towards Percy who had already destroyed one head, and greatly injured the other. I grabbed the head's attention and ran towards the neck that was weakly moving and seeping the orange fluid. I swiftly ran to the other side of the neck and watched as the ugly head stupidly rammed into the neck. Before it was destroyed, I felt a sharp pain briefly in my leg, but then the two liquids combined, and the head exploded and became a pile of dust. I ran over to where Percy and Annabeth had just stabbed the remaining head the final time, and grimaced as it spurted the last few gushes of the thick, purple liquid, and then the entire dragon became a huge pile of black dust.

They looked over at me, with exhausted looks which I'm sure mirrored my own. I smiled briefly at them when suddenly; a sharp, stinging pain ran up my leg. I looked down and saw a large bite mark on my calf and the purple liquid bubbling out. I cried out as I felt my leg go numb, and the world was rainbowfied. Everything was multicolored and people's words sounded like ringing in my ears. I heard a mumbled voice (maybe Percy's) say "you're going to be ok" and strong arms pick me up. Then everything went black.

**So I can't wait for the next chapter because I'm going to introduce a really fun character! So don't forget to read the next chapter! Also REVIEW! It makes my day and I write the next chapter faster! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers so hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter. So enjoy this one! **

**And don't forget to check out my new story ****World Without the Gods! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Percy Jackson**

Pearl's POV

"_Twins!?" A woman's voice breathed out. "I thought it was only one child!" _

_Another woman's voice said "Well you have a beautiful healthy boy and a girl. Congratulations Ms. Jackson! What are their names?"_

_The other woman lightly breathed out "Pearl, and Perseus." _

_The nurse said "Nice names. I'll go get the papers."_

_The sound of footsteps signaled the nurse had left and I heard a deep male voice. "Twins. You don't know how dangerous this is Sally. They'll have to be separated." _

_Sally's voice grew more determine. "NO, I want them both. I won't have you take either of them away from me."_

"_I'm sorry. But one demigod is dangerous enough. Twins? Of one of Big Three? My brothers will no doubt be able to discover them soon enough. I won't be able to be with you all the time. And its draining enough of my power as it is to mask their birth. I'll have to have one of them taken from you and placed into the care of someone else. I can take the girl. Girl demigods tend to be noticed by monsters earlier and it's harder to mask their scent from monsters than male demigods."_

_I felt a strong, but gentle hand pick me up and hold me to his chest. I heard the woman crying softly and continue to refuse to let the man take me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a man's hand reach over to the woman and lightly touch her head. She gently fell back against the cot, unconscious. _

_The man's hand gently caressed her face and softly said "I'll just take any memory of Pearl from you and the nurse. I can't let you go looking for her or telling our son of her. But if you ever get the chance to meet her, you'll remember."_

I was suddenly jolted awake to the sound of loud music and people laughing. My eyes quickly flew open only to see everything as a blur. When my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, I saw Annabeth and Percy leaning over me, holding a glass of what looked like iced apple juice with a straw in it, nectar.

I sat up and looked around. "Are we…in a bar?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, we needed a lot of nectar to help your leg." I looked down at my leg, and saw the veins around it were bright purple. I felt queasy. "Are you sure it's working? My leg looks disgusting" "Yeah it's definitely working. When we first got here, almost your whole body was like that. The nectar we had with us was only enough to keep you from dying until we got here." Percy explained.

I shook my head "Wait, why does a bar in Philadelphia have nectar? Isn't that just for demigods and stuff?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Any bar or club Dionysus has been to has nectar. Besides most bars already have it because his kids are usually the owners."

"Ok…" I said. "So how long until the poison drains out of my leg?" Annabeth sighed, "We're not sure, it took a few hours for it to drain out of the rest of your body. It could take a few more minutes or a few days. We're not sure."

Suddenly, a tall young woman who looked about 22 staggered over to us and hugged Annabeth tightly. "Hi there guys. How are yooouuuu doing tonight? I feel great. Enjoying your neeecctttarr?"

This woman was obviously drunk and was probably a half-blood if she knew about nectar. She pulled away from Annabeth and slid down to the floor. "Umm, why don't you sit down Miss….?" Annabeth said. The woman smiled broadly and sat down right to me. "Forget the Miss. My name's Brandiee. And how's your nectar? I allllwwwaaaaayyyysss put nectar in my drinks! It gives it more kick!"

Brandiee start laughing hysterically and her glossy black hair whipped me in the face every time she turned her head. We smiled casually, trying to keep this woman from drawing attention to the underage kids in the bar. Annabeth was the first to break from our shock and calmly said "Its fine. Uh, are you here alone?"

Brandiee nodded furiously. "Yeah, I almost always come here alone, but I usually leave with someone. If you know what I mean" She winked and laughed again. "And don't be all surprised a half-blood is at a bar. It's not uncommon for a daughter of Dionysus to be seen drinking."

"So you're a daughter of Dionysus? Can you like make really good wine or something?" Percy asked.

She laughed again, but this time more sincerely. "Well yes, but there's more to Dionysus then just wine. I believe you know he also is the god of "craziness"?" Most children of my father only have power over plants and such. But there are a few of us who have powerful mental abilities. It's kinda a mixture of memory manipulation and something called neurocognitive deficit. Basically, I can control, manipulate or remove a person's memories, and control a person's brain functions. It can be as little as losing your sense of balance or actually shutting down their brain rendering them unconscious. And of course don't forget the making someone go insane part. But it's only for a short while, unlike the big D who can make it permanent." "So kinda like what happens to you when you're drunk. Like not remembering what happened and having bad motor abilities?" I asked. Brandiee nodded. "Yes, only a bit more powerful and all I have to do is will for it to happen or sometimes touch you to make it happen." I looked down at my pulsing leg and saw the poison had receded to small rings circling the bite marks. I drowned out Brandiee's and Annabeth's small talk and watched as the poison seemed to disappear until all that was left were two bright purple raised bumps where the bite marks were, which would probably be there as a scar forever. "The poisons out!" I shouted gleefully. Brandiee jumped at the sudden outburst and said "Where are you guys staying tonight. You can't stay out on the streets. You'll either be jumped or be bombarded by all the hobos in this city." Percy looked down, "Well we were going to stay on the streets. I think we can handle gangs and hobos." Brandiee smiled. "Nonsense! You can stay with me overnight in my apartment on 17th Street. I actually live above a Subway next to an old church. So we get the delicious leftover sandwiches for dinner. Or I could ask my half-brother, the owner of thus bar, if you could stay here over night, but when he's drunk he isn't the best person to be around. And he's almost always drunk." "Ok. Thanks! We don't need to be at the station till 2pm anyway." Annabeth said. Brandiee's pupils widened. "Where are you guys headed anyway?" I cleared my throat, "Were on our way to San Francisco, but our train is making a stop in New Orleans for a..." "New Orleans?!" Brandiee interrupted. "Can I go with you guys? I mean just to New Orleans. That's part of the top ten bar capitals in America. Philadelphia is too, that's part of the reason I love this city, but I need a mix up. Can I head down South with you guys?" "Umm sure I guess. But we already bought the tickets so I don't know if you'll be able to buy one." Percy explained. Brandiee smiled devilishly. "Don't worry; I'll be able to get a ticket. Now you guys look exhausted. I'll hail a cab and we can head back to my apartment. " We got to the Subway where her apartment was located, and walked inside and immediately smelled the delicious smell of Subway hoagies. We walked up the small steps to a small loft above the kitchen and eating area where several beds were set up. "I used to room with a few other half-bloods but they all left so it's just me now." Brandiee explained. Once we got settled, we all crashed into the beds and immediately fell into a deep sleep. _I was surrounded by something shimmering and blue, water. I continued to drift down to a large structure. I slipped through the walls to a large throne room, fabulously furnished. Sitting at the throne, was two figures, a green merman and a tall man who looked almost exactly like Percy, with a black beard, sea green eyes and a friendly smile, Poseidon, my father. I floated before him, I wanted to say something but I could think of nothing to say. _ "_I haven't seen you in a while Pearl." He said in a deep but friendly voice. "Not since you were a baby. Look how much you've grown." _ _Suddenly I was angry. Why hadn't he come and visited me once all these years? Why did he separate me from my family? Did he think he could just claim me and send me on a quest with my twin brother who I had never met and everything would be all hunker-dory? _ "_Why did you just abandon me? You separated me from my family and left me to live a life never knowing who or what I was? Why?!" I yelled at him. _ _He sighed. "You're like Percy. I admit I should not have completely left you and Percy, but to visit you would mean Zeus would realize who you were and try to destroy you. I did it for your own protection Pearl. And I separated you from birth to keep Zeus from noticing how powerful you and Percy were."_ _I huffed. "But still, to just take me from, my mother and brother and give me to some random person. And still Zeus or someone found me and tried to kill me just a few days ago!"_

_The merman's eyes narrowed and he stood and shouted. Do not speak to my father that way! He is the Lord of the Oceans. How dare a puny mortal like you address him so rudely!" _

_He seemed as though he was going to come and slap me but, Poseidon placed is arm in front of him and said "It's alright Triton. Please leave us for a moment and collect yourself. Tritons face turned bright yellow (which I 'm guessing was his blush) but left the throne room so only my father and I were left._

"_I have two warnings. One which you will need to know soon. I have already seen you have some powers that Percy also possesses, but remember twins sometimes do not always have the same powers. An example being Percy may be able to have perfect bearings at sea and you may not but may have another power. So just remember that when you try to mimic Percy's powers. The second warning being you must beware what this new danger is. I fear what it may be but it is close to impossible. But you must remember all of the options and do not focus on what you see. The danger may only be the beginning of something much larger. Percy will most likely only focus on the problem at hand, which is why you must keep a level-head and look at the big picture. You need to catch your train, so I will allow you to return. But remember my warnings. I may not see you for some time my daughter, but I will be looking over you and your brother as I always have."_

His voice faded and I awoke in the apartment. Percy, Annabeth and Brandiee already ready to leave for the station.

Arriving at the station, the ticket line was extra long, and it seemed it would take too long to wait for Brandiee to get a ticket in time. "Hmmm" She thought aloud. Suddenly she walked towards the front of the line and stopped about five people away from the window. "Excuse me." She asked a woman fifth from the window. "May I get in line again? Remember I was in front of you and asked you to hold my space in line as I went to the restroom?" Brandiee's normally light blue-purple eyes flashed raven black for a moment then the woman said, "Oh, yes I remember. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten for a moment. Please, take your spot back." The woman stepped back to allow Brandiee in the line.

After Brandiee received her ticket, I asked her "Was that your memory manipulation?" Brandiee nodded as she placed her luggage on the terminal cart. "Yes, I placed a memory of me being in the line and asking her to hold my spot because I really needed to pee into her head to make her think it actually happened." "Wow." I said, impressed.

Once we got our seats on the train, I got comfortable and let the train rock me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry it'll get way better as it goes on! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and suggest ideas to make this story better! Suggest characters, plot ideas or powers or anything you want! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
